Books and Clubs!
by blueanime27
Summary: EriolxTomoyo... OOC!... the top 1 and the new student... what will happen between them!
1. The Newcomer

I. The Newcomer

"Tomoyo,Tomoyo!!! WAKE UP!!! Her mom shouted.

"You're going to be late; it's already 7:30 a.m.!!!"

"Yeah mom, I'm going down already down already!!! WHAT?!? 7:30!!! No time to waste!" Lea thought.

"Bye mom! See you later!!!" she kissed her mom goodbye.

"You forgot to eat your breakfast!!!" her mom replied, but because she was on a hurry, she just ignored it.

Going to school she met her best friend Sakura. They both woke up late (that's what friends are for?!) so they hurriedly walk going to school.

Their first class is the subject Lea liked the least, World History. As usual their teacher and adviser Mr. Miguel Cruz took their attendance.

"Tomoyo Daidouji"

"HERE!!!" Tomoyo raised her hand.

"Sakura Kinomoto"

"HERE!!!" Sakura raised her hand then Hi-5 with Lea.

Then their teacher finished taking the attendance of the whole class.

"Before I finally forget about him, let me introduce our exchange student from England, Eriol Hiragizawa!!!" Mr. Cruz proudly presents the new boy.

"Hi Everyone!!! You can call me Eriol." Greeted the newcomer coolly.

"OK! Since you're new here you need to adjust, so for your assistance seat beside the top1 of our class and president, Tomoyo!" the adviser said while smiling as he look at Eriol going to his seat.

"Hi, I'm Tomoyo, welcome to our school and beloved country" Tomoyo greeted Eriol in a friendly way.

"Yeah!!! Whatever!!!" Eriol said ignoring Tomoyo

"What a snob!!!" Tomoyo thought.

Miraculously Eriol copes up with the lessons without the help of Tomoyo. The girls like him because of his coolness, cuteness, and smartness. But still Tomoyo is annoyed with the new boy. Lea tried ignoring him so no problem will occur to her. At the end of their English class, Eriol approached her.

"Hey!!!" Eriol greeted with the other girls looking suspicious.

"Hey. Yourself! What do you want?!?" Tomoyo said looking at him seriously.

"I thought you were kind, ah ok!!! Whatever goodbye!!!"

"Yeah!!! Whatever!!!"

She stayed at school until 4:00 p.m. Because she still cleaned the dirty classroom her classmates left her. Luckily Sakura helped her so they finished quickly.

"Thanks for the help!!!" Tomoyo told Sakura

"No problem, I'll just go to the C.R. wait for me ok?!?"

As Tomoyo waited for Sakura outside their room. The newcomer boy came again.

"What do you want this time?!?" Tomoyo welcomed Eriol furiously.

"I'm going to apologize for what I've been this morning. I think I have offended you when I ignored your greeting." Eriol said sincerely.

"Oh! I thought you are really a snob! I forgive you for that, but I hope you'll forgive me too if I talked to you furiously even though you want to straighten up things." Tomoyo replied.

"Ah Ok!!! That's no problem!!! At least we're friends now right?!?"

"Yeah! Ok... I need to go now… Bye!!! And you know what… I Think… I'm starting to…" but before Tomoyo could finish her speech.

"TOMOYO!!! Let's go home it's already late!" Sakura shouted.

"Sorry!!! Coming there in a minute!" Tomoyo shouted back.

"Hey! Obviously, I really need to go now!!!" Tomoyo bade goodbye while blushing.

"Ok! Bye see you tomorrow!" Eriol also bade his goodbye.

"Getting close with the new boy!!!" Sakura teased Tomoyo.

"I think he likes you… and you like him too… Am I right?" Sakura continued teasing Tomoyo.

"No… Sakura Shut Up!!!" Tomoyo said although she is blushing.

At her house while she was doing some home works. Her mom called for her.

"Tomoyo, there is a phone call waiting for you" her mom yelled.

"Who is it?!?" Tomoyo answered.

"Eriol"

"Ok!!!! Wait I'm going down already"

She hurriedly went down; thank her mom, then quickly answered the phone.

"Hello Eriol, why did you call and how did you get my number?"

"Oh! I called because I've wanted to ask you about our home work in Math. And I got your number from Mr. Cruz; he said if I need something I'll just call you!!!" Eriol muttered.

"You know, I also don't know a thing about the math thing. I don't even know I'm the top 1." Tomoyo answered back.

"Don't underestimate yourself! I know you deserve for being top 1 of our class!!!" Eriol complimented.

"Thanks!!!" Tomoyo said proudly.

"By the way…"Eriol continued.

"Can I know more things about you?"

"Why?" Tomoyo inquired.

"Cause from the start your the only girl I eyed in our classroom" Eriol whispered shyly.

"Don't say that words, I'm much fluttered, Thanks!!! Ok…about me…I'm just a typical High school girl… President of our room, Science club, Badminton club and student council of our year." Tomoyo replied.

"Oh! What kind of dictionary do you have?! Typical girl huh?! Are you not pressured with the works and tasks you are bound to do?" Eriol asked.

"Pressured?! What's that?!" Tomoyo answered.

"Ok! You have a weird kind of dictionary in your head." Eriol said laughing.

"He He!!! Joke! Seriously, I'm not pressured. I've got nothing to do with the clubs. It's just like I have only my name for President Thing but I'm not really a working one…" Tomoyo continued.

"And I just take things, tasks, work, etc. easily. I don't think about them that hard" Tomoyo said laughing ending her speech.

"Now I understand why you are the top 1!!! Umm… Ok!!! It was nice talking to you but I need to go now, see you in class tomorrow."

"Ok! Bye!!!"

"Bye!!!"

That night left Tomoyo thinking about a question "Does he really like me?" she think of possible answers until she had fallen asleep.

ANIME----ANIME---ANIME---ANIME---ANIME---ANIME---ANIME---ANIME---ANIME---ANIME---ANIME---ANIME

Hello .. this is my first time to post a story so forgive me...

hope it's ok ..

i'll do my best to finish this story so i can post it ol olredy.. wish me luck!


	2. Tomoyo and Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.. peace out... I forgot to write it on the last chapter i uploaded...

II. Tomoyo and Friends

She woke up early the next day. Her mom was even surprised because she never woke up early.

"Are you sick my dear?" Tomoyo's mom asked thoughtfully when she saw Tomoyo preparing breakfast.

"No Mom!!! Just happy!!!'' Replied Tomoyo

"Is it Eriol?!? Oh!!! How my baby grew so fast!!!" teased her mom.

"MOM!!!" Tomoyo said angrily.

Tomoyo served there breakfast for her whole family. Her dad woke up late this morning and since he was served with a delicious meal he decide to let his daughter ride in his car going to school.

"Thanks, dad!!!" Tomoyo hugged her dad.

"Ok! Take Care!!!" Her dad replied.

Since she was early, when she went to her classroom no one is making some noises and throwing trashes all over the place. She arranged the chairs and books. She stopped working when a classmate came in. Syaoran is her classmate that has just arrived. Syaoran is a great competition of Lea in class, he is their Top 2.

"Good Morning!!! Why?!? There's someone earlier than me"

"Good to see you early, Tomoyo!!!" Syaoran greeted her with a confused voice.

"Hey Syaoran… Ha Ha Ha… Are you shocked?!?" replied Tomoyo.

"Not really…"

They talked about some home works and hard projects until Sakura arrived.

"Whoa!!! Why are you so early today?!? Oh! My best friend is inspired… Eriol…Eriol… La la la…" Sakura teased Tomoyo

"Sakura, stop it!!! It's so early to do your thing okay!!!?!!!" Tomoyo said furiously

Without taking notice of him noted by anyone, Syaoran slipped back and went back to his seat when the two is quarreling out of nothing. After the long years of waiting of two friends to stop, Lea suddenly notices Eriol.

"Hey!!! I did not notice you!!!" Tomoyo said.

"AM I invisible to your eyes, my dearest?!? He he he!!!" Eriol joked.

"Funny... Eriol... Really funny!!!" Tomoyo said acting so furious.

"Hey Tomoyo, joke only don't get angry with me!!!"

"I'm not angry…HA HA HA!!!"

The class started well, an activity in English needed a partner. Tomoyo asked Tomoyo but Tomoyo already has a partner, her best friend Sakura.

"Do you want to be partnered with him?!? It's fine with me" Sakura questioned.

"No, I'd rather be with my best friend"

"Really?!?"

"Yeah!"

At lunchtime the two best friends seated together, but an unusual thing happened both Syaoran and Eriol asked to join them eating. Syaoran talked about home works and projects which Tomoyo is interested talking to, while Eriol and Sakura talked about their clubs. They seemed so happy and enjoying themselves when unfortunately the bell rang and class started again. At the end of the day the four helped together cleaning the classroom.

"What an unusual day!!!" Tomoyo said to herself

"I thought I will never have friends here but here the four of us looking happy together!!!" Eriol said.

"Yeah I agree! I thought the three of you will never be my friends." Syaoran alleged

"Oh! What a drama you two can be!!! Just finish your work so we can go home already!!!!" Sakura said while arranging the books.

"If we can finish before 5 o'clock, I will treat you all for Ice Cream" the president said smiling.

SO like little kids falling for Ice Cream they did their chores as fast as the wind and went to the Ice Cream store.

"Thank You Tomoyo!!!" The three said gaily.

"No problem… This is my treat for you guys helping me clean our dirty classroom" Tomoyo replied.

The four went home after the tasty treat. That day was really an unbelievable day; Tomoyo can't distinguish whether it's real or not. Lea think deeply if the four of them can be a group named BOOKS and CLUBS.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

for those who read the first chapter...

THANK YOU VERY MUCH..

oh yeah!.. special thanks for bshinigami for the comments and suggestions!!!

please forgive me for anything u think i've done wrong with this fic..

I already have the 8th chapter.. so i'll upload two chapters today!... yehey!..

again thanks everybody!!!


	3. Books and Clubs!

III. Books and Clubs

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS!

The next day was another unbelievable day. The four of them was the earliest in class. Lea talked about what she had been thinking about last night. The group that MIGHT change the world… not exactly, but here's their conversation.

"Hey, What do you think the four of us forming a cool group?!" Tomoyo asked her co-members.

"Huh!?! What!?" Eriol said with a confused voice.

"I got you there girl!!! What a cool idea!" Sakura said excitingly while clapping her hands like a crazy little child.

"So have you thought about the name?!" Syaoran inquired

"Books and Clubs… Isn't it cool?"

"Ice cold girl!!!" the crazy little girl replied

"Why that name?" Eriol suddenly blurted out

"You don't like it?!?"

"No it's just umm… what word is suitable… yeah… right... peculiar…"

"Peculiar? I thought it was ordinary… never mind… it's because me and Syaoran loves books while you and Sakura likes clubs."

"Ok… That's cool!!!" the three exclaimed now agreeing with Tomoyo's idea.

Then the bell rang and lessons begun. As usual (always) world history is their first history. The teacher took attendance then right after the Boring lesson followed. But as we thought that Tomoyo hated this subject, we were SO wrong. She participate this lesson very well, raises her hand every question. But not only had her done good in World History also the other members of Books and Clubs. Mr. Cruz was surprised with the four students. At the end of their so called boring lesson Mr. Cruz thanked the group.

At lunch time the four seating under the shade of a large tree while eating their lunch, they talked about what happened at World History.

"Whoa!!! What a day!" Syaoran exclaimed.

"Yeah!!! I did not quite expect that members of Books and Clubs will lead and excel in class." Tomoyo mumbled agreeing to what Syaoran just have said.

"So you mean that other members are not that good in class?"

"Especially I…" Sakura whispered sadly

"I did not mean it that way… Umm… look at our situation like we're not good or I mean did not even liked World History. But what just happened a while ago?" Tomoyo blurted out trying to comfort her best friend

"Yeah!!! Your right!!!" Sakura exclaimed while suddenly began to jump like a crazy little child.

"By the way... Why is that guy over there not talking?!?" Sakura said pointing her finger at Eriol

"Me?!? Am eating an apple so stop pointing at me…" Eriol said with an annoyed tone

"Ha ha ha… Oops… my fault… SORRY!!!" Sakura said while the three of them are laughing at the reaction of Eriol

As time passes, the four continued excelling in their class while the teachers love them. After their last subject before recess they immediately turned their chairs and formed a circle.

"Hey, I'm thinking if our club will have some kinda special night, every Friday!" Syaoran suddenly suggested his idea

"Yeah!!! A great idea mister…BUT where are going to celebrate this party?" Sakura said giving her opinion

"Hey! In our house…"Eriol insisted

"And we can do this at different house of each member of our club…" Eriol said while giving the whole thing playing on his mind

"Ok! It's been decided we'll have a sleepover at Eriol's house tomorrow night!!!" Tomoyo exclaimed feeling so excited with the occasion.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

yeah i know u noticed it too..

my chapters are so short!

yah yah!.. I am sincerely sorry!!

sorry sorry!!!..

i can't promise..

but i'll try my best to post a decent chapter..

so hope u enjoyed this story!  
i'll try my best to post everyday!..


	4. Syaoran's Painting

hI to ol!!!

for those who have read my story!.. THANK YOU VERY MUCH!

from a review of a reader i need to answer a question..

i need some explaining to do..

kk.. this story is actually i've made with another names and not CCS characters..

so incase i forgot to change the name pls. bear..

THANK YOU again!

and sorry if this chapter took sometime to be posted..

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

IV. Syaoran's Painting

The clock struck 3:00 p.m. and their classmates went home but as usual the four of them stayed and cleaned their classroom.

"Oh! I'm so excited to the event we're going to held tomorrow night." Sakura cheerfully said.

"Yeah!!! I hope it'll be a blast tomorrow" Tomoyo replied gaily

"Hey, before we go home…" Syaoran interrupted

"Can I take you all to the mall?" Syaoran suddenly asked

"Hey, sure… what a great idea… BUT WHY???" Eriol replied but followed his reaction with a question.

"Umm… just come and see…"

"Syaoran… what is it?!? Can't you tell it now… we're both dying here you know…" both girls excitingly exclaimed

"Nope!!! It's a secret I have told you… just come and see!!!" Syaoran replied wearing a sly smile.

As fast like the wind the four teenagers cleaned, so they can go immediately go to the mall. As they went to the mall the two girls looked like they're going to ride a cool roller coaster, while Eriol is eating an apple (He likes that food!!!)

**dan dan dan dan**……(with a cool music)

They reached the mall went to the art museum at the fourth floor and Syaoran showed them something. A beautiful art painting titled "Me and My Friends" by Syaoran Li. The painting is a portrait of two girls and two boys wearing a happy face. Beside it is a ribbon with the "Best Painting" award.

"Congratulations!!! Wow!!! So Cool!!!" The three chorused.

"How did you do it?!?"

"Did what?"

"The painting, you fool... What else?!?"

"Obviously with paint and paintbrush"

"Oh! Nevermind…" Tomoyo said with a disappointed tone.

The three are still congratulating Syaoran when his phone rang.

"Yes, Mom I'm on my way already!!!"

"Umm… guys got to go now!!! See you tomorrow!!!"

"OK! Bye!!!"

The four gave their farewells and one by one they went home.

That night Tomoyo called Sakura, while Sakura connected the call to Syaoran's, and Leam connected the line to Eriol's.

"Hey Syaoran how did you really do it?" Tomoyo questioned while munching on something.

"Huh?!?"

"Syaoran answer what Tomoyo asked you!!! It's impolite not answering a girl's question…" Eriol said really insisting Syaoran to answer the question.

"OK… let me rephrase so that a winner like you will understand… How did you do it with the short time you're given and the short time the four of us have been together!!!" Sakura alleged.

"You know what Sakura you just added ore words to my question… By the way Syaoran are you still there? ANSWER OUR QUESTION!!!" Tomoyo added

"Yeah am still here!!! I do it after our class everyday and just like what I have mentioned a while ago with paint and paintbrush!" Syaoran answered back.

The girls are obviously unsatisfied and annoyed with the silly stupid answer.

"Umm… You know what… I'm sleepy already… Our maids are busily preparing for the sleepover tomorrow night. See you tomorrow!!!" Eriol butted in

"Ok!!! I'm also sleepy already and bored with your silly questions!!!" Syaoran bided his goodbye!!!

"So it's just you and me!!!" Tomoyo said to Sakura

"Huh?!? I'm going to say goodbye too my mom is going to use the phone!"

"Bye Tomoyo!!!" Sakura said goodbye

"OK! Bye…" Lea said sadly

"Goodnight everybody!!!" Lea said as she falls asleep

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sorry if it's short !

hehe!


	5. Eriol's Exquisite House

V. Eriol's Exquisite House

Tomoyo woke up early, excited about the occasion later that night. She took a bath compliment herself in the mirror (Her hobby?!?). Then when she went down she prepared breakfast for her whole family. She ate her food immediately then as usual did her walking going to her school. When she arrived as she have expected she saw the members of her club.

"Hey Tomoyo!!!" the three chorused.

"Hey!!! I'm so excited of what is going to happen later!" Tomoyo said obviously feeling excited.

"Yeah!!! Me too!!! I can't even sleep last night!" Sakura agreed on Sakura's statement.

"Eriol, what are we going to do later?!?" Syaoran asked.

"Umm… anything… but I know it'll be a blast!" Eriol replied very confidently.

Again the four members of Books and Clubs excelled in each class and the teachers adore them. Since they were all excited about the occasion at dismissal they did not stay long for a long time cleaning their room. They all went home afterwards, get dressed and packed the things they needed. They all met at the Ice Cream store.

"Are you guys ready?!?" Eriol asked acting like a scout master.

"Yes Sir!!!" The three joked.

"Ok! Follow me!!!"

Just like scouts, the three followed their so called "scout master" to his house. When they reached their master's house they were all so amazed.

"Wow!!! You've got a big house!!!" Tomoyo complimented.

"That's twice size of our house!" Sakura said so amazed.

"Yeah it is so huge and beautiful!" Syaoran agreeing to the two girls

"Hey, stop it!!! It's not that big!!! It's smaller than our house back in Australia!!!" Eriol said annoyed with the compliments

"WHAT?!?" the three said shocked.

Ignoring his friends' reaction, Eriol led them to their luxurious living room. He lets them seat at the so looking expensive sofa bed, while he prepares some snacks.

"WHOA!!! He's so… rich!!!" Sakura assumed

"Yeah!" Syaoran said looking around the luxurious room.

As Tomoyo touched the wall, a 64 inch flat screened TV showed up.

"Cool!!!" She exclaimed

"What do you want to drink?!?" Eriol asked them bringing in a tray with Lemon juice, Iced Tea, Coca-Cola, Wine (?!?), etc.

Everyone drank wine (in their dreams!!!) I mean they all drank Iced Tea and ate chocolate chips.

"Thank You!!!" They all exclaimed

They watched a movie till a maid called for them foe dinner.

"Sir Dinner is served" The maid said.

"Thank You!" Eriol replied.


	6. A Chapter of Feelings

I'm so sorry..i forgot to put the disclaimer (last chapter)...

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

VI. Chapter of Feelings

The three were culture shocked when they saw the food serve on a gold platter and their utensils are made of silver. The three were speechless and the food was great. They were all complimenting Eriol for what they are seeing. Then after the exclusively made dinner they played Scrabble at the exquisite Guest Room. At the middle of the game Eriol excused himself and went to the comfort room. When he went out he saw shockingly his mom.

"Hi mom!!!" Eriol said looking so surprised.

Eriol's mom and dad is so busy with their work that they only come home sometimes in a month.

"Hello my child, where are your friends?" Eriol's mom asked.

"Wait mom I'm gonna introduce you to someone!!!" Eriol blurted out then went to the guest room as fast as he can.

"Tomoyo will you come with me?!?" Eriol asked while still catching his breath.

"Ok?!?" Tomoyo replied with a confused tone.

"Where can this guy take me?!?" Tomoyo asked herself.

They went to the living room and there is where Eriol's beautiful mom is seated.

"Mom this is my friend…" but before Eriol mention Tomoyo's name his mom suddenly butted in.

"Sakura right?!?"

"No ma'am Tomoyo"

"Oh! I thought my son will introduce Sakura since he is always talking about her over the phone."

"MOM!!!" Eriol said furiously

"Just wait ma'am I'm going to get Sakura" Tomoyo said looking sad.

"No child I'm busy right now maybe later…"

"Ok….Ma'am"

Then Eriol's mom slipped out of the room living the two alone. But Tomoyo can't stand a minute standing there with Eriol so she went in the Guest room looking sad. Eriol trying not to have any eye to eye contact with Tomoyo looked so embarrassed. Tomoyo met Sakura going outside the room when she went in the guest room.

So now, Tomoyo and Syaoran are the ones left in the Guest Room.

"What happened?!?" Syaoran inquired

"Nothing special" Tomoyo said looking sleepy

"Tomoyo umm… before anything else… I'm going to say something important." Syaoran said looking seriously.

"What?!?" Tomoyo said while yawning.

"I change my mind… never mind"

"But you said it's important."

"I think I have fallen in love with you Tomoyo!!!"

But as he looks at Tomoyo to see her reaction, she was already asleep.

Meanwhile at the living room, Eriol and Sakura are talking.

"WOW!!! Eriol you're so rich!!!" Marie complimented

"No I'm not!" Eriol said looking furious.

"Sorry…"

"Nothing to be sorry about"

"BUT…"

"No Buts…"Eriol said giving his cute smile.

"You're so cute!!!" Sakura mumbled while blushing.

"What? I did not understand you"

"Nothing"

"Eriol, I really like you" Sakura blurted out

But as she look at Eriol's seat he was not there. After as few minutes Eriol came back with a glass of juice.

"Are you saying something? Sorry I got you some juice." Eriol said

"No…"Sakura said looking so disappointed.

The two of them went in the guest room to end this seemingly endless day. Said their goodnights and went to sleep. But as we all thought that everyone was asleep. Tomoyo is still wide awake. She heard everything from Eriol's mom Sakura thing to I've fallen in love with you by Syaoran (she just pretended to be asleep so Syaoran will not see her reaction… but actually she wanted to ask him why?!?...) she seemed very confused of what happened to her that day. And at last at around one in the morning tired of thinking all the things, she had fallen asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I apologize for the really really late post...

wahaha...

been busy with school stuffs...

pls. bear with me..

Thanks...


End file.
